Small Details
by LovelySora
Summary: Nueva Casa, Nueva Escuela, Nueva Rutina pero la misma mierda de siempre. Eso pensaba Kido Tsubomi, una chica alejada de la sociedad, resultado de una noche de pasión, viviendo una miseria de vida... pero... ¿Quién será capaz de regalarle felicidad?
1. Comienzo

**SMALL DETAILS**

**Título: **Small Details.

**Anime: **Kagerou Project/MekakuCity Actors/ カゲロウプロジェク

**Pareja: **KanoxKido.

**Tipo de Fic: **Hetero.

**Género de Fic: **Romance/Drama

**Clasificación: **+16

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje obsceno, escenas pervertidas.

**Disclaimer: **El anime y los personajes son propiedad de Jin.

**Opinión de la Autora: **Ñaaa :v pues estaba pensando en algo de KanoxKido mi pareja favorita de MekakuCity Actors, no sé los amo uwu

Kido Tsubomi es una chica de 14 años con cabello verde, piel pálida y ojos negros. Se acaba de mudar junto a su familia a una nueva ciudad, dejando atrás los problemas y a los amigos; pero que mierda, Kido no tenía amigos nunca le intereso esa cosa de ''Amistad''.

Su vida era demasiado aburrida, siempre la misma rutina: Despertar, ir a la secundaria, llegar a casa, cenar, dormir. La misma mierda de siempre, mierda a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

**KIDO POV.**

Me acabo de mudar a una nueva ciudad pues mi padre compró una casa enorme; aproximadamente 8 cuartos cada uno con su propio baño. No sé porque compro algo así si solo somos tres personas, menuda estupidez, mi habitación es un tanto grande para mí por suerte no estaba de color rosa con caballos cuernudos ni princesitas. Era morado, pero no del típico morado femenino, no claro que no; es un morado oscuro de chicas hardcore.

Nunca me intereso maquillarme, cuidar mi apariencia, ni ser una ''chica linda'' ¡Qué estupidez tan grande! Bajé a comer donde estaba mi padre junto a mi hermana mayor; mi padre estaba llamando por teléfono y mi hermana estaba comiendo pacíficamente, me senté a su lado y me regalo una sonrisa así que se la devolví. Una vez terminando de comer subí para tomar una ducha para así poder dormir relajadamente, salí y me puse una pijama que constaba de una camiseta enorme y de mangas color gris con naranja, un short que me quedaba por arriba de las rodillas a juego con la camiseta, cepille un poco mi cabello y me dispuse a dormir pues mañana sería mi primer día en otra secundaria ¡Qué mierda!

**Fin del POV**

La chica despertó junto a la alarma de su iPhone y esta se levantó con mala gana, se puso su uniforme que era: una falda larga gris con una camisa de manga corta blanca con un moño gris y con medias del mismo color. Cepillo un poco su cabello y lo dejo todo alborotado acto seguido bajo a desayunar.

Para su hermana también era el primer día y tenía puesto un vestido blanco con medias a juego con el vestido junto con un gorro que tenía una cruz roja en el centro de este.

Tomó su bolso, se colocó los audífonos y salió de su casa directo a la nueva secundaria. Cuando llegó todos murmuraban pero ella sólo los ignoro caminando hacia su salón, el cual estaba lleno de estúpidos, según ella. Su profesor le dijo que se sentara detrás de un tal ´´Kano´´.

_-Compañera ¿Puedes presentarte?-_ Pidió amablemente el profesor.

Todos voltearon a verla incluido el chico rubio. –_Emmm… s-soy… K-Kido Tsubomi…-_ Murmuró sonrojada.

_-Muy bien Tsubomi-san, puede tomar asiento-_Dijo el profesor.

La clase se pasó demasiado rápido, cuando acabo ella saco sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música, ¿Cuál sería la tortura más grande para la chica? Estar una hora sin escuchar su preciada música, eso era. El chico se volteó a mirar a la chica con una sonrisa burlesca lo cual se causó nauseas a la chica, seguro era un típico chico urgido.

_-Tsu-bo-mi-chan~…-_Dijo con un poco de risa.

Espere... ¡¿Y a este quien le había dado permiso de llamarla Tsubomi y usar ''–chan'' después de su apellido?! Ella sólo se inmuto en mirarle enojada.

_-Oh vamos, no seas así, solo quiero hacer nuevas amigas, además veo que eres muy linda~- _Chillo el rubio y la chica se sonrojo de golpe.

_-C-Cállate…-_Dijo propinándole un pisotón al chico.

_-¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡E-ESPERAA!-_ Gritó de dolor.

_-Ah…-_ Suspiro la chica levantándose de su lugar.

_-¿A dónde vas Tsubomi-chan?-_ Pregunto sobándose el pie Kano.

_-A donde no estés tú…-_Y salió del salón.

Kano cojeo tratando de alcanzarla pero ella se dio cuenta y le dio otro pisotón en el otro pie.

Dejando a un Kano inválido Kido se dirigió a la azotea donde se sentó a descansar, dejando que el viento golpease su rostro. Pero algo la des tranquilizo pues oyó como la puerta se abría de golpe y para su maldita suerte era el rubio.

-_Tsubomi-chan! ~ Que bueno que te encuentro! ~-_Canturreo el rubio corriendo a los brazos de Kido.

-_S-Suéltame estúpido!-_Grito tratando de quitarse de encima.

_-¡Pero si los amigos se abrazan!-_Chilló.

_-Yo no soy tu amiga…-_Soltó secamente haciendo que el rubio hiciera una cara de tristeza.

_-P-Pues… ¡Podemos ser amigos!-_Sonrió.

_-No.-_Soltó.

_-¡¿Por qué no?!- _Chilló el rubio.

_-¡Porque no quiero tener amigos!-_Le gritó demasiado frustrada.

_-¡Entonces le digo a todos que somos novios!-_Gritó.

_-¿Q-Qué?... ¡Pero eso no es v-verdad!-_Tartamudeo sonrojada.

_-Pero les puedo mentir…-_La miro decisivo –_Tú eliges…-_La miró fijamente.

_-¡Me niego rotundamente!- _Gritó formando con sus brazos una ''X''

_-¡Kido Tsubomi es mi novia!- _Gritó el rubio acercándose a los barandales, haciendo llamar la atención de todos.

_-E-Eso no es cierto- _Se levantó sonrojada.

_-Yo te lo dije…-_Sonrió triunfar.

_-¡Maldito!- _Gritó sonroja tomando con fuerza los bordes de su falda.

_-Hahaha~-_Comenzó a reír.

_-Y-Yo no quiero amigos…-_Susurro cabizbaja mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_-O-Oye pero no tienes que… llorar-_ Dijo apenado.

-_¡N-No estoy llorando!-_Levanto la mirada sonrojada y aún con lágrimas.

_-P-Pero tienes la-…-_No pudo terminar la frase pues la chica le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

_-¡Idiota!-_Salió de allí.

**Kido POV**

Camine a casa aún bastante enojada así decidí ponerme mis audífonos y escuchar mi música a todo volumen… ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien se siente escuchar tu música favorita! Sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, por un momento pensé que sería algún ladrón y le di un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

_-Tsu-bo-mi…-_Dijo ese chico tomándose el estómago.

_-K-Kano…-_Susurré… ¡Demonios! Lo acabo de golpear fuertemente.

_-Tsu-bomi-chan… eres fuerte-_ Jadeó.

_-Tome cinco años de defensa personal…-_Dije cruzando los brazos.

_-S-Solo quería disculparme…-_Dijo cabizbaja.

_-Hmp…-_Bufé.

_-E-Este yo… en verdad quiero ser tu amigo…-_ Dijo sonrojado tocándose la nuca.

_-¡N-No!-_Grite sonrojada.

_-¿P-Por qué?-_Pregunto confundido.

_-¡N-No quiero que grites de nuevo cosas que digan que soy t-tu…-_Tartamudeé.

_-¿Novia?-_Me ayudó a completar la frase.

_-¡E-Eso es tan… desagradable…-_Dije moviendo mis dedos raramente.

-Hahaha_~ Tranquila eso no pasara~-_Canturreo tomándome de los hombros.

_-¡C-Claro que no pasara!-_ Grite sonrojada.

_-Hahaha~ vamos… te acompañare a casa…-_Dijo riendo

**¿Qué tal? ;w; es mi primer fic de kanoxkido3 k jermozo**

**Nicolás: Berenjenas berenjenas everywhere**

**Gaaby: Nutella Nutella everywhere**

**Brandon: Mikasa Mikasa everywhere**

**Lovely: Kyuhyun Kyuhyune everywhere**

**ahhh**


	2. Recuerdos

''**FRIENDS''**

**Q tal lokis :v me extrañaron? (¡Sí!) Pues yo no :v jxjxjxjx la verdad si los extrañe y gracias por sus reviews que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo este fic KanoxKido porque… ¡AMO A ESTA PAREJA! Es neta patineta chavos. Y perdón si no pude subir el capítulo de Come Back Home es que en mi secundaria todos los años a mediados de noviembre-diciembre hacen concursos de talentos y pues concurse con unas amigas mientras que todos los días ensayábamos para poder ganar, pero… no quedamos en los finalistas :'c y así pero bueno… PUTA VIDA.**

**Empecemos antes de que me ponga a llorar.**

* * *

><p>''Amigos'' esa frase retumbaba en la mente de Kido, nunca se imaginó poder tener amigos, Kano le había pedido ser su amiga y esta acepto dudosa pues la idea de tener de a ese retrasado ojos de gato no daba buena espina.<p>

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró a su hermana en la sala, olvide mencionar que la hermana de Kido es enfermera. Kido la invito a pasar a su habitación y le contó su primer día de clases mientras su hermana reía y en algunas ocasiones ponía cara de perrito abandonado.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Kido se levantó ansiosa pues Kano le mostraría su lugar ''_secreto'',_ se puso su uniforme y un suéter ya que hacía mucho frío para después bajar a desayunar, acto seguido salió directo a la secundaria. Mientras caminaba escuchando música alguien la iba siguiendo pero ella no le tomo importancia; no sabe a dónde va pero a medida que iba llegando a la secundaria se sentía más incómoda.

_-¿Q-Quién eres?-_ Pregunto nerviosa la chica.

_-Ah… Kido… ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?-_ Pregunto un chico pálido de cabello negro en una pequeña coleta y ojos amarillos.

_-Ehh?… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-_ Miro al tipo confundida dando pasos lentos hacia atrás.

_-Kido… Yo era tu mejor amigo…-_Dijo el tipo con tono triste.

_-Mi…mejor… amigo…?-_ Tartamudeo.

_-Ohh… ¿Ya no me recuerdas?-_ Pregunto inocentemente –_Soy… Ku-ro-ha-kun-_Dicho esto la chica abrió los ojos como platos _–Así me llamabas…-_ Dijo con nostalgia.

_-T-T-Tu… e-eres…K-Kuro…ha-kun…-_Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

_-Aja…-_Asintió.

_-N-No puede… ser…-_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hace nueve años._

_Era un día lluvioso por la tarde, aproximadamente las 6:00 p.m. se encontraba cierta pequeña estaba mirando tristemente la ventana._

_-Onee-chan, ¿Cuándo parara la lluvia para poder ir con Kuroha-kun?-_ _Pregunto Kido aun mirando la ventana._

_-No lo sé… ¡Pero ya verás que muy pronto! Sólo deja que el cielo se desahogue- Trato de animarla su hermana mayor de once años._

_-Umm…-Musito aburrida cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta -¡Debe ser él!-Corrió emocionada la pequeña peliverde._

_-¡Kido!- Grito el chiquillo de ocho años cubierto de tierra y todo mojado._

_-¡Kuroha-kun! Sabía que vendrías, pasa –Y ambos pequeños corrieron por toda la casa emocionados entre risas._

_Kuroha tenía un mes de haberse mudado junto a su hermano gemelo; Konoha, a este no se le conocía muy bien pues nunca salía ya que padecía de una enfermedad la cual le hace perder energía y caer dormido en cualquier lugar, además de ser muy olvidadizo y un poco tragón. Mientras que Kuroha era un niño muy hiperactivo y lleno de energía, él es tres años mayor que la pequeña Kido e hizo que dejara de ser tímida._

_-Kido mira esto- El chico saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña mariquita._

_-¡Qué linda es!- Kido la tomo entre sus dedos –Hace cosquillas…- Rio._

_-¿Verdad que sí?-_ Sonrió.

_-¡Kido!- En ese momento entra el padre de la pequeña -¿Quién es este?- Pregunto enojado -¡¿Y quién demonios deje entrar a este mugroso aquí?!- Grito alterado._

_-P-Papá… él es mi… ¡Amigo!- Kido se puso frente a Kuroha –No le hagas daño… ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo!- El padre de Kido le dio un fuerte bofetón a Kido tumbándola al suelo._

_-¡Tsubomi!- Entro su hermana mayor a la habitación acercándose a Kido -¡Papá porque lo hiciste!-_ _Cuestiono llorando._

_-¡Cállate Hinami!- Ordeno -¡Kido te prohíbo estar cerca de este mugroso!_

_-¡Señor! ¡Mire lo que le ha hecho a su propia hija!- Grito Kuroha -¿Acaso cree que ella se merece es-…- No pudo terminar pues el padre de Tsubomi le propino un puñetazo en el estómago. _

_Al día siguiente Kuroha se encontraba en el hospital y su madre decidió no presentar cargos contra el padre de Kido pues este la había amenazado así que tuvo que mudarse de nuevo junto a sus dos hijos._

''_Kido cuando crezcamos nos casaremos''_

_La pequeña mente de Kido aún estaba devastada y así decidió nunca tener amigos._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-_¿Q-Qué haces aquí?-_ Dijo con miedo la chica.

_-Bueno… te dije que me casaría contigo así que… digamos… que vengo por ti- _Dijo sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

_-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡C-Claro que no!-_ Se sobresaltó sonrojada –_Aun tengo catorce años, soy menor de edad._

_-¡Y yo diecisiete! Además no le veo ningún problema- _Se cruzó de brazos.

_-P-Pero… a-además…-_Fue interrumpida.

-_¡Tsubomi-chan~!- _Canturreo un chico rubio tomándola por los hombros.

_-K-Kano…-_Murmuro.

_-Oh… ¿Así que él es la razón por la cual no te quieres casar conmigo?-_ Pregunto Kuroha cruzado de brazos.

_-¡Claro! Tsubomi es mi novia-_ Dijo Kano abrazando a Kido.

_-¿Q-Qué? ¡E-Eso no es cierto Kano!- _Tartamudeo Kido sonrojada mientras le propinaba un golpe a Kano.

_-Tsk…Que idiota-_ Susurró Kuroha frustrado.

_-Nee~ Tsubomi-chan~ Vamonos que ya es tarde- _Dijo Kano guiándola de los hombros.

_-E-Etto…K-Kuroha…-_Musito Kido.

_-Nos volveremos a ver Kido Tsubomi…-_Dijo Kuroha por lo bajo con una sonrisa ladina.

_-Nee~ Tsubomi-chan, ¿Quién es ese?-_ Pregunto Kano molesto.

_-Él… era… m-mi mejor… amigo- _Musitó.

_-¡Tsubomi-chan! ¡Por favor, no me dejes por ese!-_ Chillo sonrojado.

_-¡I-Idiota!-_Lo golpeo sonrojada.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a la Secundaria caminaron por los pasillos hasta que…<p>

_-¡Ah! ¡Shuuya!-_ Lo llamo un chico moreno de ojos miel y un broche amarillo en su cabello.

_-¡Hola, Seto-kun! ~-_Lo saludo alegre el chico Gato

Una vez que se les acercaron Seto miro a la chica extrañado. –_Nee… Shuuya, ¿quién es ella?-_

_-¡Oh! ¡Pero que descortés de mi parte!-_Kano grito avergonzado y Kido solo rodo los ojos –_Ella es mi amiga… Kido Tsubomi-_

_-¡Encantado, Kido-san!-_ La saludo alegremente el moreno.

_-H-Hola…-_Saludo tímidamente Kido.

_-¡Por cierto! ¿Dónde está Mary-chan?-_ Interrumpió Kano.

_-Esta donde Momo-chan-_ Contesto Seto.

_-(¿Mary? ¿Momo? ¿Quiénes son ellas?)-_Pensó Kido.

En eso, suena la campana anunciando que todos deben ir a sus respectivos salones.

_-¡Ah! Nos vemos Seto, vámonos Kido-_Se despidió Kano tomando de la mano a Kido.

_-A-Ah… sí, adiós Seto-san-_Musito Kido.

Una vez en el aula, la clase empezó normalmente.

-_(Este día… no será como los demás…)-_Pensó mientras suspiraba la chica peliverde.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo :v Aquí termina este capítulo que tarde 5 horas en terminarlo LOL además no fui a la secundaria porque… en 5 días en mi cumpleaños! :D bueno no… no fui porque estoy enferma ;w; puta vida <strong>

**Nicolás: Miren ese wey se esta haciendo unas chaquetas mentales con la imagen hentai de la Dulce Princesa.**

**Gaaby: ¡vírgenes!**

**Lovely: ¡Nicolás! **

**Brandon: ¡Petraaaa! ¡NOOOOOOO!**

**Adios**_**~ :v**_


	3. Miracle is dead

**MIRACLE IS DEAD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hay algunas cosas las cuales quiero aclarar.<strong>

**1° El nombre de la hermana de Kido: Hinami, no es el real ._. yo lo invente así que no tiene nada que ver con el anime.**

**2°El nombre del título es una canción de Luka Megurine.**

**3° Actualizare aproximadamente todos los fines de semana (si es posible)**

**4° Este capítulo será exclusivamente POV de Kido.**

**5° Hoy es mi cumpleaños uwu**

**Empecemos.**

* * *

><p>Mientras me encontraba en clase Kano me volteaba a ver con una sonrisa repugnante, yo solo gire los ojos y me él estúpido me lanzo una carta en la cara ¿Quién demonios se cree para lanzarme cosas? Tome la carta y decía:<p>

''_Te veo en la cafetería te llevare con los demás a mi lugar 'secreto' solo espera…''_

-_(¿Con los demás? ¿Quiénes son los demás? ¿Acaso serán Seto y las chicas ''Mary'' y ''Momo''?)_- Pensé.

La verdad ni tenía energía para levantarme de allí pero tratándose de Kano supongo que me querrá cargar en su espalda con el ''macho'' que es. Paso la clase y salí junto a Kano hacia la cafetería, exacto, iba con su asquerosa sonrisa, Agh… como la odiaba.

_-¿No se supone que te vería en la cafetería?-_ Pregunte, pues en la carta decía que nos ''veríamos'' no que ''iríamos'' juntos.

_-¡Ahhh!~ Me arrepentí-_ Hizo un movimiento como en las novelas así bien triste como Magdalena. –_Recordé al chico de esta mañana y no quería dejarte sola Tsubomi-chan~-_ Me abrazo por la espalda.

_¡Ahhh! ¡K-Kano quítate!-_ Trate de zafarme pero no podía.

_-Kido… ¡Te pones más roja que Mary!-_ Chillo sonrojado.

_-Déjame en paz-_Camine alejándome de ese imbécil pero de repente choque con alguien tirándole los libros.

_-¡Ahh!-_Grito al caer.

_-L-Lo siento… no me fije…-_Me disculpe haciendo una reverencia cuando la vi pude observar que era una chica castaña con dos broches rojos en su pelo y con una extravagante bufanda roja.

_-Discúlpala, Ayano puede ser muy tonta a veces-_ Dijo un chico pelinegro y ojos fríos, ya me había levantado pero ella aún seguía recogiendo sus libros.-_Apúrate Ayano, no puedo esperarte... si sigues así me iré a la cafetería solo.-_Advirtió. Por lo cual la chica se apuró en recoger los libros, yo me sentí mal por ella pues al ser tratada mal por ese tonto me hinque y la ayude a recoger.

_-No tienes que hacerlo…-_Dijo con una sonrisa esa chica de bufanda roja –_Yo puedo hacerlo._

_-No, está bien…-_Seguí recogiendo –_soy por cierto, soy Kido Tsubomi de primer grado._

_-¡Ahh! Un gusto Kido-chan, soy Ayano-_ Me estiro la mano la cual yo apreté. _Soy de tercer grado._

_-Un gusto, Ayano-san-_ le dije ayudándola a levantarse con tantos libros.

_-Por fin, vámonos Ayano tengo hambre-_ Dijo ese chico pelinegro sin siquiera ayudarla a llevar libros.

_-¡Kido-chaaan~! Por fin te encuentro me preocupe muchooo!- _Kano me abrazo como si no nos hubiéramos visto en una década, detrás de él venían muchos chicos entre ellos Seto; quien detrás de él estaba una pequeña niña albina muy tímida, al lado estaba una chica rubia con trenza en su cabello agarrada con un moño rosa y una gran sonrisa.

_-Mira Tsubomi-chan, ellos son nuestros amigos secretos-_ Al decir esto todos levantaron el dedo meñique y yo me quede con cara de ''En que mierda me acabo de meter'' –_Como ya conoces a Seto te presentare a su conexión, te preguntaras porque conexión pues ella siempre está con él y nunca lo deja solo, aunque Seto no soporta estar lejos de ella pues no es ''inalámbrico''-_ Me cago en todo. –_Ella es Mary, la conexión y es muy tímida así que espero que se lleven bien-_ Mary levanto el meñique temblando –_Y por último ella es Momo-chan, le gusta cantar y es muy buena en eso-_ y si, también levanto el meñique.

_-Bueno pues… es un gusto conocerlas a ambas-_ Salude moviendo la mano.

_-¡Vayamos a comer!-_ Dijo Momo estirando el puño.

_-Ven Mary- _Seto removió a Mary de su espalda y la tomo de la mano –_Dime, ¿Qué quieres comer?-_ Pregunto sonriente.

_-Mary quiere fruta, ¿Y Seto? ¿Qué comerá Seto?-_ Pregunto inocentemente.

_-Pues puedo comer fruta con Mary-_ Dijo el moreno acariciándole la cabeza.

Dios mío, cuanto amor hay en esos dos hasta me daban nauseas, pero llegamos a la cafetería y esos dos compartían sus comida, me cago…en todo… era cierto lo que dijo Kano… esos dos… ¡NO SON INALAMBRICOS!

_-Nee Kano-san- _lo llamo Momo –_ ¿Nos veremos en la base secreta de nuevo?- _Pregunto mientras mordía su sándwich.

_-Sí…-_ Asintió. –Kido-chan, nos veremos en el parque central.

No sé si eso sea una orden o una pregunta –_Negativo…-_ Afirme.

_-¡Ehh! ¿Por qué? Kido-chaaan debes ir~- _Me zarandeo el muy hijo de puta.

_-¡Porque no quiero!-_ Me solté y todos me miraron extrañados.

_-En el parque central, a las 5:00-_ El ojos de gato me miro serio y yo lo mire con una mirada asesina hasta que me perdí en sus ojos amarillos…

* * *

><p>Por suerte todo pasó rápido, llegue a casa normal y me saludo mi hermana Hinami.<p>

_-Hola Kido, me entere de que regreso Kuroha y Konoha-kun-_ No sé porque aun lo llama Konoha si solo es su nickname en los videojuegos.

_-Mp-_ Asentí –_Ya me había encontrado a Kuroha-_ La verdad no quería hablar sobre eso y salí corriendo pero mi hermana me paro.

_-Le llevare estas brochetas a Konoha-_ Dijo que solo eran brochetas y yo veía donas, frituras, sodas y demás chucherías.

¿Olvide mencionar que Hinami era demasiado apegada a Konoha? Como él no podía salir mi hermana lo visitaba siempre que podía y le llevaba comida se entretenía con el hablando de videojuegos y cosas random.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté, eran las 3:15 p.m. no quería ir a esa ''reunión'' ni quería agregarme a su ''grupo secreto'' el cual debería llamarse el club de los retrasados.

Me duche y salí a vestirme con unos pantalones azules con blusa blanca y una sudadera azul con negro, baje a comer y como no tenía nada que hacer decidí ir a esa ''reunión'' aunque mi orgullo no me lo permitía pero ¡AGH! Kano es un estúpido.

_-¿Saldrás Kido-chan?-_ Me pregunto mi hermana entrando a la casa.

_-Sí- _Baje las escaleras –_Por cierto te tardaste-_

_-S-Sí… me encontré a una amiga…- _Tartamudeo.

_-Nos vemos-_ Me despedí.

Salí en rumbo de ese parque y pude visualizar a Kano sentado en esos columpios, me sentí tan avergonzada… hacia sonido de bebé y se tan… ¡Agh! Repugnante.

_-Llegue…-_ Me acerque a Kano.

_-Sabía que vendrías… Tsubomi-chan~-_ Me sonrió.

_-E-Eh… s-sí…-_Me sonroje y preferí mirar a otro lugar.

_-Kido-chan… hola…-_ Me saludo Seto con Mary detrás de él.

_-H-H-Hola…-_ Murmuro.

_-Hola a los dos-_ Salude.

_-¡Kido-san! Hola-_ Me saludo la rubia tomada de la mano de un niño de aproximadamente unos ocho y nueve años el cual estaba mirando a otro lado –_Él es Hibiya, es un poco serio y tierno-_ Le jalo la mejilla y el niño comenzó a chillar.

_-D-Déjame… abuelaa…_-Pidió chillando con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-¿Qué me mostrarías Kano?-_ Ya me empezaba a aburrir.

_-Mira esto…-_ Me tomo de la muñeca y me guio hasta una pequeña casa -_¡Esta es nuestra basa!_

_-Así… ¿Y quién es el jefe?- _Pregunte desinteresada.

_-Aún no tenemos uno…-_ Comenzó a pensar, Wow.

_-Tenemos que elegir a alguien-_ Dijo Momo aun tomando al niño de la mano.

_-E-Es… c-cierto…-_ Musito Mary.

_-Em… entonces yo nomino a Kido-_ Me atragante con mi propia saliva, ¡¿Qué dijo ese hijo de puta?! Maldito Kano, no amanecerá vivo.

_-Me parece buena idea-_ Dijo Seto.

_-¡N-No! Y-Yo no puedo serlo…-_ Tartamudeé sonrojada.

_-¡Claro que sí!-_ Grito ese estúpido tomándome de ambas manos acercándose a mi rostro, maldito cuanto lo odio…

Hui de allí… no quería ser la jefa de ese grupo mientras corría choque con alguien.

_-L-Lo siento…-_ Me disculpe.

-_No importa, Kido-_ ¿Quién es ese?

_-¿Eh?-_ Mire hacia arriba y era Kuroha quien me tomo la muñeca bruscamente e intento besarme -_¡O-Oye que te pasa!-_ Trata de zafarme con todas mis fuerzas.

-_No quiero…- _Me dijo al oído lo cual me erizo la piel tenía más miedo que antes, comenzó a tocar mi vientre sobre la blusa –_Kido eres muy linda…-_ su mano se metió por debajo de mi blusa acariciando mi vientre tenía miedo y había perdido mis fuerzas… quería morir.

_-¡IMBECIL!- _Alguien grito, cuando me fije era Kano… exactamente él… ¿Qué hacía aquí?- _¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocarla cerdo asqueroso!?-_ Lo golpeo más y más yo solo caí al suelo sintiendo mi corazón al 100% quería llorar, Momo se me acerco con Hibiya y me levantaron.

_-Ven Kido-san…-_ Me ayudo a levantar y Hibiya tomo mi mano.

_-Todo estará bien, Onee-chan-_ Dijo ese pequeño niño.

Me gire para ver y Mary venia tras nosotras.

_-¿Qué pasa Mary-chan?-_ Pregunto Momo.

-_S-Seto…fue golpeado por ese tipo…-_Rompió en llanto, no sé dónde saque fuerza pero corrí… corrí hasta el lugar y Seto estaba separándolos, de su boca salía sangre tanto como de su nariz, Kano lo seguía golpeando y Kuroha los esquivaba, me acerque corriendo a Kuroha y le di una fuerte y dolorosa bofetada.

_-N-No… vuelvas a tocar a mis amigos…-_ Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos y en su mejilla se veía su gran marca de mi mano.

_-K-Kido… yo…-_ Me tomo de la muñeca y me beso… ¡Me había robado mi primer beso! ¿Por qué…?

Todos quedaron estéticos y más Kano quien se levantó eufórico, me tomo de la otra muñeca separándome de Kuroha. Me tomo la muñeca y me miro unos segundos para después pegar sus labios con los míos, Kuroha no se dejó ganar y me tomo de nuevo, después Kano hasta que reaccione y me zafe.

_-¡No soy su puta muñeca!-_ Grite con lágrimas para después salir corriendo hasta mi casa… quizá fue mala idea ir a ese parque…

_**Los odio… a todos… **_

''_**El milagro ha muerto''**_

Me acosté en mi cama y rompí en llanto esos dos hijos de puta me quitaron mi primer beso solo para ver quien me besaba más… los odio profundamente, dure llorando casi dos horas, no tenía ganas de nada…

''_**No father, no Jesus, no chaos…''**_

El milagro de tener amigos se había desvanecido o mejor dicho…

Murió…

Me puse mis audífonos y escuche mi relajante música hasta caer dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>Holii!<strong>

**Que tal? :v aburrido? **

**Nose comenten Uwu (No porque me Chiveo) **

**Nos vemos bbs**


	4. Código ciego

**MEKAKUSHI CODE**

**Hola, regrese con más del mekameka :v KanoxKido 4ever ekisdeee si si ahuevo.**

**Empecemos.**

* * *

><p>Kido despertó con los ojos demasiado hinchados, no tenía ánimos ni para ir a la escuela así que bajo por su desayuno y se volvió a su habitación.<p>

_-¿Kido?-_ Hinami toco la puerta.

_-Adelante-_ Dijo Kido.

_-¿No iras a la escuela?-_ Pregunto.

_-No- _ Respondió secamente mientras leía una revista.

_-¿Te sientes mal? ¿te duele algo?-_ se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

_-¡Hahahaha! ¡B-Basta! ¡H-hermana!-_ Kido comenzó a reír fuertemente ya que su debilidad son las cosquillas.

_-Hahaha, me tengo que ir no vemos luego Tsubomi-chan-_ Se despidió su hermana saliendo de la habitación.

**En la secundaria**

_-¿Por qué no vino Tsubomi-chan?-_ lloriqueo Kano.

_-Kano-san ¿Qué tal si se enfermó?-_ Dijo la rubia Momo.

_-D-Deberíamos… visitarla…-_ Opino Mary.

_-Yo pienso que está molesta por lo que hiciste Kano…-_ Dijo en tono serio Seto.

_-¡Seto no te enfades conmigo!~- _Canturreo Kano.

_-¡Kano-san! Con esa actitud danchou-san no lo perdonara-_ Lo regaño Momo.

_-¿D-Danchou-san?-_ repitió Mary.

_-E-Ehh… Ayer mencionaron que Kido sería la líder-_ Recordó Momo.

_-Pero al parecer ella se negó-_ suspiro Kano.

_-Ahh…-_ suspiro Seto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kido.<p>

Kido se encontraba recostaba en su cama leyendo una revista y a la ve escuchando música, obviamente no había mejor placer para los oídos que la música. Para ella era tan placentero y relajante, quizá estoy que voy a contarles les parezca un poco extraño por parte de la chica: ella ama leer revistar sobre el K-POP.

Quizá detrás de esa apariencia masculina y arrogante había una cálida chica sincera e inocente… Kido tiene sentimientos, ella no es una piedra (Aunque lo parezca).

_-Tsubomi-chan…Te traje bombones con chocolate-_ Su hermana abrió la puerta y le mostro los bombones.

_-Muchas gracias…-_ Agradeció sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

_-Nee Nee~ Tsubomi-chan~- _Canturreo Hinami acercándose a su hermana.

_-Dime-_ Respondió comiendo los bombones.

_-¿Hay alguien que te guste?-_ Pregunto con una cara tenebrosa.

_-Nadie-_ Respondió secamente.

_-¿Segura?-_ Se acercó más a ella.

_-Más que segura, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-_ Dijo Kido.

_-Por nada… quizá… por ese rubio que está parado frente al portón de la entrada-_ Contesto con sarcasmo.

_-¿¡QUÉ!?- _Grito acercándose a la ventana.

Y allí estaba, el fastidioso rubio ojos de gato y cabello de perro con un ramo de flores.

_-Himari-_ Kido tomo ambas manos de su hermana –_Dile que no estoy, por lo que más ames, no lo dejes entrar-_ Se hinco.

-_Está bien- _sonrió –_Yo le paso tu mensaje, hermanita-_ Y salió de la habitación, Kido se enterró en sus sabanas temblando.

Pasaron los minutos y alguien toco su puerta.

_-¿Tsubomi-chan?-_ Podía reconocer es voz en cualquier lugar MIERDA eso fue lo que paso por su mente.

_-Tsubomi-chan, aquí está tu amigo- _Sonrió victoriosa.

Hinami abrió la puerta y Kano paso, una vez que ella se retiró Kido comenzó a…

_-¿¡Qué mierda quieres aquí!?-_ Le grito Kido -_¡Vete al carajo Kano!_

_-¿Te desahogaste?-_ sonrío tranquilamente.

_-¡Bastardo! ¡Te odio! ¡Estúpido! ¡Vete al carajo! ¡Come mierda! ¡Ojos de zorro! ¡Maldito! ¡Imbécil! ¡Por mi te puedes ir al infierno! ¡Jodete retrasado! Ah…-_ Se quedó sin aliento.

_-Toma…-_ Le lanzó una coca-cola la cual ella apretó en sus manos –_Es una bebida, no te desahogues con ella-_ La miro confundido.

_-Lo sé…-_ Bajo la mirada y comenzó a sollozar.

_-N-No llores… e-ehh… mira te traje esto…-_ Le dio las flores.

_-Soy una tonta…-_ Sollozo –_Anda, ríete… por fin lo conseguiste… hacerme llorar…-_ Murmuro.

_-No lo estoy…-_ Murmuro seriamente –_No estoy satisfecho… sonríe-_ Le dijo.

_-Kano eres un estúpido te odio, nunca más me dirijas la palabra…- _Dijo entre sollozos mientras se quitaba las lágrimas.

_-No quiero…-_ Contesto.

_-Largo de aquí…-_ Okay, Kido se había enojado y el ambiente se sentía incómodo más la aura oscura de la chica.

_-''Me niego rotundamente''-_ Dijo imitando a la chica haciendo una X con sus brazos.

_-E-Estúpido…-_Abrió los ojos como platos y después se echó a llorar.

_-Ya no llores Tsubomi-chan~- _Se acercó y la abrazó.

_-Dime…¿Por qué es tan difícil odiarte?-_ Le pregunto.

_-Tengo mi encanto~-_ Le dijo –_O quizá porque estas enamorada de mi~- _Y si, Kido le dio un puñetazo –_E-Espera… era una broma…-_

_-Que broma de mal gusto- _rodo lo ojos.

''_Es inútil, no puedo odiar a este imbécil''- _Pensó Kido.

-_Por cierto quita eso de allí, soy alérgica al polen y a las flores-_ Dijo apuntando a las flores.

_-¡Pero si son muy bellas!-_ Canturreo.

_-No lo son-_ Contesto secamente –_Hazme caso sácalas de aquí- _Comenzó a estornudar.

Así es, los estornudos de la eran demasiado dulces y agudos lo que hizo sonrojar a Kano.

_-K-Kido… linda pijama…-_ La alago sobándose la nuca.

-_¿Qué?- _La chica miro hacia abajo mirando su pijama con unicornios rosas y azules, mierda… la cagó y bien feo _–Si le cuentas a alguien te mato- _Se acercó a su oído.

_-¡Aghh! Suena fascinante- _ Volteo rápidamente y beso los labios de la chica.

_-…- _Se quedó estática pero con un movimiento rápido le dio una bofetada con el ramo de flores.

_-Puaj…- _Escupió sangre mientras se levantaba del suelo –_Kido… yo…-_

_-Fuera de aquí- _ Le lanzó el ramo en la cara y la bebida –_Te odio- _

_-Y yo te quiero-_ El chico sonrió -_¿No te habías dado cuenta?- _ declaró.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, ese día estaba soleado y el cielo estaba teñido con colores naranjas y rojizos… el día en el que le declararon su amor por primera vez en su vida.

La chica miro hacia otro lado con tristeza –_Perdón…- _Se disculpó mientras sus ojos se cristalizaran.

En un parpadeo Kano se encontraba abrazando a la chica la cual se quedó petrificada pero lentamente correspondió el abrazo.

_-Perdón…-_ Se disculpó.

_-Perdonada, Tsu-bo-mi-chan~- comenzó a reir._

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! Cuanto tiempo xdd *Se quita las telarañas* aquí está el capítulo nosequenumero :D muchas gracias por apoyarme con esta seria de mi kokoro que tanto amo (Nah) Feliz año nuevo :')<strong>

**LovelySora.**


	5. Baby, Don't cry

**BABY, DON'T CRY**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que estén bien, bueno desde que inició el año no había encendido mi computadora :v y todo lo que leía lo hacía mediante mi celular, las razones porque no la encendí es que este año me hice la promesa de hacer ejercicio; y si, lo estoy haciendo. Además, tuve dolores de cabeza y cansancio y mis ideas se fueron a la mierda, pero aquí estoy para desearle un atrasado cumpleaños a cosasexi.<strong>

* * *

><p>Y allí estaban los dos abrazándose perdiendo la noción del tiempo, Tsubomi cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese abrazo tan especial… pero se percató de que estaba mal… todo estaba mal.<p>

_-S-Suéltame…-_ Tsubomi se soltó de Kano haciéndose para atrás.

_-Lo siento…-_ Se disculpó Kano riendo nervioso.

_-Sera mejor… que te vayas a casa…-_ Espeto secamente mirando por la ventana.

_-Tienes razón…-_ Se rasco la nuca nerviosamente –_Bueno… hasta mañana, Tsubomi-chan- _Se despidió de ella.

_-Como sea…-_Kano ya había salido de la mansión de la chica, esta se levantó molesta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

_-¿Se duchara, señorita?- _Le pregunto una de las sirvientas de apariencia pequeña y gordita, algo así como una madre amorosa.

_-Hmp…-_ Musito.

_-Le preparare el baño entonces-_ La señora le regalo una sonrisa y entro al baño.

_-P-Puedo hacerlo sola…-_ Tartamudeo.

_-No se preocupe yo lo hare- _Contesto la mujer.

_-Tsubomi-chan, deja que Ellie haga su trabajo- _Dijo su hermana tomándola de los hombros.

Tsubomi asintió y entro a su habitación para arreglar la ropa que se pondría cuando de repente su celular; un Samsung S4 comenzó a vibrar, lo tomó y observo que era un mensaje.

_Contacto Desconocido:_

''_Buenas tardes, bella dama _

_Quizá se esté preguntando, quien sea yo_

_Pero eso no importa en estos momentos…''_

Kido no termino de leer el mensaje pues pensó que eran los imbéciles que quieren que cambies de plan u ofertas, ya saben, así que nuestra Kido le regalo un ''Visto'' que llevaría toda su maldita vida.

_-Señorita, el baño está listo-_ Anuncio la mujer con una sonrisa.

_-A-Ah… s-sí…-_Se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Entro al agua caliente mientras se relajaba, todo su cuerpo se sentía bien… el agua hirviendo quizá quemara pero se sentía extremadamente relajante. Cerró los ojos cansadamente mientras se hundía más en el agua provocando que su verdoso cabello se mojara, tomo agua con sus manos y lo hecho su cabeza.

Después de varios minutos duchándose salió enredándose en una toalla blanca dejando caer su mojado –y goteante- cabello, tomo una blusa cualquiera unas mayas negras que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, unos converse de bota blancos y se colocó una gran sudadera blanca con un conejito de estampado y orejitas en el gorro de la sudadera. Cepillo su cabello observando que aun la noche era joven, como no tenía nada que hacer opto por salir a caminar.

-¿_A dónde vas?- _Pregunto Hinami mientras leía un libro.

_-Iré a caminar por ahí…-_Comento abriendo la puerta.

_-¿Sola?-_ Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

_-Sí…-_Asintió la chica.

_-Mmm… no lo sé, ten cuidado- _Dijo su hermana levantándose del sofá.

_-No me pasara nada…-_ Rodo los ojos molesta.

_-Nadie lo sabe, anda ve. Regresa temprano.- _Hinami se dio la vuelta.

Kido asintió y salió, sintió el frío viento recorrer su cara y revolviendo su aun mojado cabello haciéndola sentir libre. Respiro y soltó un gran suspiro comenzando a caminar, después de unos minutos andando llego a un minisúper para comprar una bebida de té helado. Cuando salió abrió la botella dándole un sorbo y camino hasta chocar con algo…

_-A-Auch…-_ Dijo un rubio sobándose.

_-¿K-Kano…?-_ La chica peliverde se extrañó al verlo.

_-Tsubomi-chan~- _Kano abrazo a la chica haciendo que esta hiciera un esfuerzo por zafarse.

_-S-Suéltame, idiota.-_ Le pidió hasta zafarse.

-_¿Qué haces a estas horas por la calle, hermosura~?- _Comenzaron a caminar pero como era obvio el idiota de Kano tenía que salir con sus pendejadas.

-_Imbécil- _Lo miro de reojo -_¿No debería yo preguntar eso?_

_-¿Me llamaste ''hermosura''?-_ Pregunto el rubio sonrojado pero a la vez ahogando su risa.

_-Sí que eres idiota- _Lo insulto –_Me refiero a que haces merodeando por la calle a estas horas- _Lo miro seriamente y este la miro con una burlona sonrisa.

_-Bonita sudadera…-_ Se aguantó las carcajadas.

_-¡D-Déjame en paz!- _La chica se sonrojo de sobremanera cubriendo la sudadera con ambas manos.

_-Hahahahahahahaha~- _Kano se estaba cagando de la risa.

_-¡C-Cállate! A-Aun no me contestas lo que te pregunte…-_Reprocho.

_-L-Lo siento…-_ Dijo quitándose las lágrimas que salieron por la risa mientras abrazaba su estómago –_Cada noche salgo a caminar, las llamo ''Las caminatas nocturnas de Shuuya Kano, el hombre más bello y guapo de este mundo''-_ Dijo egocéntricamente.

''_Que idiota''-_ Pensó Kido mientras rodaba los ojos.

-_¿Y tú?- _Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

_-¿Yo qué?- _Lo miro confusa.

_-A que saliste a estas horas-_

_-Pues… estaba aburrida en casa y se me dio por salir- _Le contesto.

_-Oye Tsubomi- _Ambos chicos se sentaron en una banca de un parque solitario.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_ Le pregunto confusa.

_-¿Nos besamos?-_ Pregunto. El chico miro hacia otro lado.

_-¿…Qué…?- _Kido se sonrojo demasiado ante la pregunta algo altanera del chico.

_-Era broma…- _Volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

_-Que broma de mal gusto…-_Kido se cruzó de brazos.

_-Vaaaamos~ No te enojes, Tsubomi-chaaan~- _Lloriqueo zarandeándola de los hombros.

Tsubomi siguió ignorándolo hasta que el chico quedo frente a ella demostrando su gran sonrojo sus carnosos labios rojos y sus ojos negro abiertos por completo le otorgaban a Shuuya una imagen que jamás olvidaría, se veía tan tierna… como para secuestrarla. Este también se sonrojo al verla y así se quedaron, viéndose fijamente el uno al otro hasta que unos ladridos de un perro los hicieron saltar de golpe.

_-L-Lo siento…-_ Kano se volteó sobándose la nuca.

_-S-Sí…-_ La chica bajo la mirada haciendo que sus cabellos cubrieron su rostro sonrojado.

_-¿T-Tienes frío?- _Pregunto el chico.

_-Tengo una gran sudadera- _Kido lo miro levantando levemente los brazos con cara de ''Acaso estas bien pinche ciego ¿o qué?''.

_-T-Tienes razón… ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- _Se ofreció.

_-Yo puedo sola, gracias- _Se levantó de la banca dando la vuelta.

_-Nos vemos mañana…- _Susurró Kano.

_-Mañana es sábado- _Siguió caminando.

_-Entonces que te parece si hacemos algo mañana…- _Perfecto, Correcto, lo entiendo.*Bueno no, sería algo como una cita.

_-Te veo mañana a las 3:00 p.m. ve a mi casa- _Le dijo –_No llegues tarde… o te matare…-_giro un poco su cabeza para verlo con una mirada asesina la cual haría que te cagues en los pantalones.

_-S-Si… Hasta mañana…-_Su voz tembló.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa abriendo la puerta de golpe algo exaltada, su hermana la miro preocupada.

_-¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien?- _Su hermana se asustó por la forma en la que abrió la puerta.

_-Mañana… tengo una cita…- _Dijo provocando que su hermana soltara un gritillo y luego riera.

_-¡Vaya Tsubomi! ¡Qué suerte yo te arreglare y te maquillare! ¡Waaooh!-_ Grito emocionada.

_-¡Baja la voz! N-No es algo como una cita… m-más bien es como una salida de amigos…- _Trato de excusarse.

_-¡Pero si mi hermana tendrá una cita! Y dime, ¿Quién es?- _Pregunto curiosa.

-_E-Es…-_ Se sonrojo y bajo la mirada – _e-el chico… que vino… hace rato…-_

_-¡KYAAA!- _Grito emocionada su hermana.

_-¡B-Buenas noches!- _Subió corriendo hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe lanzándose a su cama.

_-Mañana será un largo día… ¡Demonios!- _Tomo la almohada y tapo su rostro sonrojado.

* * *

><p><strong>H-H-H-H-H-HOLA! :v<strong>

**Aquí el capitulo de Small details de su kokorin ggg buenos días/tardes/noches en donde estén bebes 7u7 bueno hasta luego bai bai**

**Les mentí, aquí no termina esto; les tengo una sorpresa de dos capítulos KanoKido (De hecho iba a ser de un sólo capítulo pero la wea ya lleva como 20 páginas.**

***Correcto, Perfecto, lo entiendo: Estaba escribiendo y me llego esta frase del mismisimo MC Dinero, vean sus raps shavos :'v**

**Haré una cuenta en DeviantArt plz**

**Branduchis: Mi nuevo corte de pelo es caguai**

**Gaaby: No brandon, no**

**Lovely: khé**

**Uziel: Carambolas.**


End file.
